Third Grade
by SourceofSecretsisLove
Summary: Strange story my little sister made two years ago. It has to do something with Bella being in second grade. It's strange and confusing, though its funny because it's so weird! Review, she'd love that.She knows its doesnt make sense, it was 2 years ago.


This is by my little sister, Brandi. She wrote this 2 years ago, when she was 7 years old. I kind of edited a little of the grammar and paragraphs, but I left most of it the same.

Warning: It's really weird and doesn't make too much sense but somehow I found it funny. It's not supposed to be good, since she was seven years old. This is my little sister's writing from two years ago. Here's my writing, if you want to look or don't believe me, it's only the first draft though, the first few chapters of it: .net/s/6400823/1/New_Yorkers_At_Midnight

Mrs. Jamerson's Room

Mrs.'s J's second-and-third-grade mix classroom is old. Her windows are dusty. The desks in her room are torn apart. Her bathroom has bugs all over the place. Her computers will electrocute you when you come near. The perfect place for Bella Swan. She kicked her second graders out. Now it was just third graders. Bella was a third grader here with her friends. Erik found ice cream and ate it. Soon Erik had a stomach ache. The bell rang for recess. Mrs. Jamerson told us not to get up and go to recess. Corbin already went outside. Mrs. Jamerson screamed at him from her class. We all had to flip his card for a warning of detention. Mrs. Jamerson said that we had to write 150 words talking about why we could not go outside. Corbin had to write 200,000 words of why he couldn't go outside. We couldn't eat lunch or anything that day.

Bella said "I'm not doing this."

Then Mrs. Jamerson said for Bella to go to detention. Mrs. Jamerson said for Bethi to go to the computers to get electrocuted. But Bethi didn't do it. But she ran so fast out the door to go home! Mrs. Jamerson got a whip.

Bethi said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" When she ran back she ran into the wall.

"OUCH!" she said.

There was sharp pokeys and pointies in the wall, Then she got smumshed but it did not hurt Bethi, it hurt Mrs. Jamerson. Bethi crawled like a baby.

"La, la, la!"

Mrs. Jamerson got up and drop-kicked Bethi out the door. She screamed. Bethi came back soon and had snow everywhere. And frost bite. Sydney came back and got chased by Mrs. Jamerson. When she came back she got bit by her dog Jacob Black the wolf so much.

Everybody in the classroom ran around screaming. Everything fell and we couldn't find Mrs. Jamerson.

"Yippy!" Everyone screeched but then. . . .

Mrs. Jamerson cam up and she was a giant. Everybody was laughing because Casey was sitting on the top of Mrs. Jamerson's head shaking her.

She said, "What are you kids laughing about?"

"Mommy, mommy! Please help me!" Casey shivered. He got thrown off of Mrs. Jamerson's head. "Ahhhhh!"

"Who's next?" Mrs. Jamerson screamed into her blonde bloody hair.

Everyone left except for Bella.

"Oink, oink, snore" Bella snorted. She was sleeping in her desk. Mrs. Jamerson picked up the desk quietly and flung it in somebody's pool. It sat there for a while until Bella came up gasping clumsily for air because Edward wasn't there now.

Ashlyn was eating a rotten sandwich under her own desk. It had cat litter and hair in it. Ella came back with a turtle in her hand to match her and she put it by Mrs. Jamerson's toe. The turtle snapped at her toe off. It chewed and chewed and Mrs. Jamerson SQUEALED! She had it. Well, not all. Aubrey appeared to take the toe out of Bella's turtles mouth and she ate it. Then she put the turtle and snapped her nose! She ran around screaming. Next the turtle bit Isaac. He ate the turtle right away as it was alive he saved some for Casey her actually like it too! The shell was his favorite. Bella was swimming in her drying tears. Just then a foreign exchange student walked in and his name was Ice Cream. Erik jumped out and licked Ice Cream like crazy until the student puked then Mrs. J kicked Erik and the kid while yelling and screaming, "What the heck is going on!"

Corbin mumbled, "You're getting too old for your job." Mrs. J kicked the boys out. Bella had by then filled the class with WET tears everyone one drowned but at last minute Mrs. Jamerson came out of water and took everyone but Brandi and Bella and kicked them out to Peru.

"What can I do guys?"

To find out read the next book coming soon.

(That was my little sister's. . . .interesting?. . . Story she wrote in second grade. I have no idea why I wanted to put it up. It could use a lot of editing. My little sister really isn't into writing, but she just wanted me to put this up here and say it was two years ago in second grade that she wrote it, which it was. I bet you're confused by this. . . But that's okay, I am too. ^.^ Again, here's the link to the in progress first draft of MY book that I'm writing. It's only the first draft. .net/s/6400823/1/New_Yorkers_At_Midnight )


End file.
